Let Love and Friendship Reign
by PattiJ
Summary: What consists of a normal life for an agent and family man? Please read to find out.


A/N: Thanks to my beta team of Cheryl and Sue for their immense help. Any errors are my own. Thanks to Marci from another fandom for assisting me with a particular scene during my writer's block.

Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King is the property of Warner Bros and Shoot the Moon Enterprises. This story is intended for entertainment purposes only.

Title: Let Love and Friendship Reign

Author: Patti

Rating: PG

Amanda entered Randy's Bar and Grill. Randy sat at one of the tables talking to one of his employees, she smiled at them and waved as she walked to a table in the back. Amanda and some of the other PTA 'working moms' had chosen Randy's as a matter of convenience. They needed to finalize plans for a scavenger hunt to benefit the Just Say No anti-drug campaign.

After being seated by the hostess, Amanda sighed. Not half an hour earlier, she'd jibed at Lee for accepting a milk run assignment. She didn't have the luxury of running an avoidance pattern so she found herself waiting for the others to arrive for the PTA brainstorming session.

After a pleasant meal, the women rummaged through purses as each prepared to pay separate tabs. Amanda held herself in check as she realized the bus boy had morphed into Fred Fielder. She looked up as Francine placed her bill before her. She knew something had to be wrong for two of her fellow agents to be undercover. Francine motioned for her to turn over the bill. Using her purse as a shield, she turned it over and read the note.

A hostage situation . . . Lee . . .

Amanda told herself that she had enough training and experience not to look shell-shocked because of the contents of the note. But the fear she felt rising from within herself made this more difficult. A volatile hostage situation has endangered her husband. Summoning the courage she used to be a federal agent, she stood quickly. She knew that the other PTA moms would make assumptions if she departed abruptly. "I wish we could continue this, but I've got to get this report done. If I don't get back to work, my boss will have a fit."

The PTA President commiserated. "Oh, I know the type, Amanda, quotes the staff handbook to the letter, I'm certain."

"Yes, well, I had better get going. Call me with the final schedule, please. Goodbye."

Amanda gathered her things. She twisted the Claddagh ring that Lee had placed on her left hand that morning. She needed to draw on the strength of the friendship, love and loyalty the ring represented. Amanda rushed through the bar to the waiting brown sedan issued to the Agency.

Amanda sat nervously in the rear of the car as it headed towards her husband, held in captivity. Francine filled her in on what little information they had. Something obviously had gone seriously wrong with Lee's milk run.

They sped through the Capital en route to a suburb of Maryland. They slowed to a crawl then a stop as the St. Patrick's Day parade snarled traffic for miles. An Irish song she recognized from her youth caught her attention.

Up front, Francine and Fielder discussed alternate avenues but either way they'd still be delayed by the parade. Tuning them out she contemplated the music as the band played on. She had to think of something and not dwell on what might be happening to Lee.

ON THE ONE ROAD

(Chorus)

We're on the one road

Sharing the one load

We're on the road to God knows where

We're on the one road

It may be the wrong road

But we're together now who cares

North men, South men, comrades all

Dublin, Belfast, Cork and Donegal

We're on the one road swinging along

Singing a soldier's song

Amanda noticed that Francine drummed her fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the ballad. Could she have similar memories stemming from her Irish roots? Perhaps Francine did.

Amanda made eye contact with her in the rearview mirror, then watched Francine as she masked her sympathetic look. She saw her own pale face in the mirror. Worry lines etched her forehead. Agents like Lee and Francine could mask their true feelings all they wanted to.

'No one expected that of me. No one ever has and certainly will not today.' Amanda let out a quiet sob and cried the tears she had been holding back.

Though we've had our troubles now and then

Now is the time to make them up again

Sure aren't we all Irish anyhow

Now is the time to step together now

As the music to the chorus began to repeat, Amanda saw Fred signal Francine. The final fire truck just passed by them. Francine started the car and scoffed when Fred Fielder winked at her.

Tinker, tailor, every mother's son

Butcher, baker shouldering his gun

Rich man, poor man, every man in line

All together just like Old Land Syne

The traffic officer waved them through the intersection and Amanda felt relieved. She blinked back the last of her tears and dried her eyes with a tissue. The journey to Lee resumed at last.

Night is darkest just before the dawn

From dissension, Ireland is reborn

Soon we'll all be United Irishmen

Make our land a Nation Once Again

The medical supply warehouse district in Hyattsville, Maryland, overflowed with federal, county, and local investigators. Amanda counted her friends and coworkers among her blessings as they finally arrived on the scene. She let out a long breath as Francine pulled into the space next to Lee's car. This happened to be adjacent to the location of the command post vehicle. The Corvette seemed to be in mint condition except for one Frank Duffy leaning on the hood. Amanda knew that it would only take one look from her as Scarecrow's partner, to convey that Lee would certainly not approve of that act. Duffy proved her right as he passed by her to join the team of agents. Amanda placed her hand on the cold hood of the Vette. She walked around the vehicle as she ran her hand along the trim of the car. She noticed the keys were still in the ignition and placed her hand on the handle to open the driver's door.

"Ma'am, please step away from the car."

She stopped when she heard the voice come from behind her and turned to see two uniformed officers standing next to her.

"Excuse me?"

"This car may be impounded as evidence in a felony investigation. It belongs to the fed taken hostage today."

"Yeah, well, I'm Mrs. Fed." Amanda pulled out her ID. "I'm Amanda Stetson. I'm with the Agency."

"Sorry, Mrs. Stetson." His partner offered. "We're all a little on edge today because of an incident at another location in the county. Two of our colleagues were shot. One didn't survive."

"I'm very sorry . . ."

Billy came to Amanda's side. "Excuse us, gentlemen." The officers walked away.

"What do you know, sir? What can you tell me?" She asked her eyes darting back and forth, hoping the situation had ended and Lee would be there.

"Amanda, Lee came here on what should have been a simple milk run to gather intelligence on a drug operation."

"I waited in the Q Bureau while you assigned Lee to the case. He said that I should not change my lunch plans to set goals for a charity event. I should have . . . "

"Amanda, you can't beat yourself up over this. Lee called in to say that his contact hadn't shown up yet. He decided to wait another fifteen minutes."

"We both know that patience is not one of his strong points. He must have been upset?"

"Reasonably so. He started to ask me to give you the message that he would be late." Billy looked away for a moment. "The rest isn't easy to hear."

"Please, Mr. Melrose."

"Immediately after that, I heard shouting in the background. The unmistakable sound of shots being fired . . . The line went dead."

"But there are no signs of a struggle near Lee's car."

"I put out an alert and rushed here to the scene. I found the Corvette but no sign of Lee. A squad from Prince George's County Police appeared on the scene because a local drug addict had gone berserk earlier today. He shot his girlfriend, then shot a couple of county cops. Killing one."

Amanda became very frightened.

"PGC chased the suspect here and the guy managed to take Lee and a few employees hostage."

"At least, that is what we assume happened." Francine interjected as she joined the conversation. "We haven't heard from Scarecrow and there are no witnesses that are free to speak to us. If we only had improved interagency communications, we may have learned about this before Lee left the Georgetown Foyer."

"Francine! We are quickly coordinating a mission to get this guy and retake the building!" Billy reminded his assistant.

"Mr. Melrose, I cannot and will not wait in the car on this one, metaphorically speaking. What can I do?"

"Amanda, I know that you are a trained agent. But, you're too close to this. I cannot authorize you to go inside with the team."

"Mr. Melrose, Lee, my partner needs back up!"

"I understand, Amanda. However, I need someone to control communications between the agencies present."

"Yes, sir." Glad to have something to occupy her mind she headed towards the surveillance van. As she walked she saw two familiar faces approaching. "Leatherneck, Ernie? What are you guys doing in the field?"

"Hey, Mrs. Stetson. The county boys have a new toy that Billy told me to come out and play with." Ernie the Camera quipped.

"Yeah, it's amazing. I'm going to try to work one into the Agency budget." Leatherneck grinned from ear to ear. "Ernie searched for Lee's contact, Jimmy Tierney, from the video feed of the evacuation of the building."

"What provoked this gunman, putting innocent lives at risk? Why here? Why now?" Amanda threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

Leatherneck lightly touched her arm and motioned with his head a man approaching them.

"Lieutenant Jones, this is Mrs. Stetson, your Agency liaison."

"Hello, Mrs. Stetson. I'm sorry that we are meeting under these difficult circumstances."

Amanda accepted his handshake. "Hello, Lt. Jones. Are there any new developments?"

The man took off his ball cap and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm afraid not, but I promise you, we are doing all that we can."

"Thank you."

"Mrs. Stetson, have you heard about our RAFI yet?"

"No."

"Well RAFI stands for Rapid Access Feedback Instrument and is no longer an experiment, but an operational robot to survey scenes which are too hot for manpower to be sent into. In fact, we already have it inside the building doing a recognizance."

"It sounds impressive. I hope that it can help us find Lee." The sound of an Uzi firing from within the building . 'No!' She turned and began to run toward the building. Billy and Francine caught up to her and held her back.

"Amanda, wait just one minute." Francine continued to hold on to her arm. "You are not even suited up. Scarecrow would have my hide if I allowed something to happen to you!"

"Amanda, don't lose faith!" Billy added. "Our TAC team will be moving in less than five minutes!"

Amanda short of breath. "Sir, PGC has a robot already inside searching the first floor space."

"Good. Our team will work from the second floor."

The next ten minutes dragged on very slowly.

Amanda saw that Billy had exited the building flanked by Francine and other field agents.

"Amanda. The perp took his own life."

"And Lee?"

"No sign of Scarecrow yet."

Amanda paced to the van where the technicians monitored the video feedback from the robot. She walked back and forth lost in thought. Billy and Francine joined her when she finally stopped at the video monitor where Ernie and Tony stood.

"Excuse me, but we spend more time working out of abandoned warehouses, not a fully operational one such as this," Amanda said. "This is a fully stocked supply house, isn't it?" Amanda silently pleaded for someone to follow her train of thought.

"It's stocked with medical supplies, plenty of places to hide a - someone." Francine's eyes lit up showing she understood what Amanda saying.

"Exactly."

Amanda returned to the video technician's side and asked him to guide RAFI through the rows of equipment. "I'm going in. Can you track me until I reach this aisle here? Then I'll signal you to move on."

"Amanda." Francine tried to stall her.

"Francine." Billy's look warned Francine to stop.

Amanda looked at Billy then Francine, who digressed.

Amanda rushed into the building and found RAFI and they began to search the emergency medicine section. As the robot searched one aisle, Amanda made her way to the backboards. Something told her that this would be the perfect place to hide a body behind.

"LEE!" She cried out desperately. She walked into a row of long backboards that stood tall down the length of the aisle. She noticed a gap in the boards being readied for shipment. Amanda quickened her pace, was which evident by the sound of her high heels against the floor. The clicking of her heels on the cement floor kept time with her racing heart. She heard a muffled sound coming from somewhere close by. Amanda spoke into RAFI. "My instincts were right. Give me some time. Please!" She gasped when she reached the chasm. Lee's motionless body lay supine against the board. His eyes sought hers and she let out the breath she held.

"Lee, oh my gosh! Sweetheart, are you okay?" She tore the strip of tape gently from his lips.

Lee darted his eyes toward his wife. "Amanda! Thank goodness you found me."

"I could go get Fred or Frank for help."

"Amanda, don't you dare! I've been wedged between these boards for hours. I'm stiff from head to toe and more places in between than I care to count!"

"Oh, sweetheart." She massaged his mid-section.

"Will you please get me out of here?"

Amanda began to release the straps that fastened his body to the backboard. Luckily, they were Velcro and it didn't take long to free him.

After this tedious task finished, Lee stood beside Amanda. The kiss that she gave him laced with love and the relief she felt made her hug him a little harder.

"Amanda, where's Billy?"

"He's right outside."

"I don't want him wondering if the clean up crew could be a rescue or a recovery mission for much longer."

She reluctantly released him and pulled a handheld radio out of her pocket. She reported that the Scarecrow indeed rescued.

smk smk smk smk smk smk smk smk smk smk smk smk smk smk smk

Late that afternoon in the Q Bureau, Amanda straightened her desk while she spoke on the phone.. "And for the rest of the day, Mother . . . No, Mother, I don't mind Irish stew one bit. Phillip did tell me that Carrie's mom served corned beef and cabbage for dinner the other day . . . Lee and I should be home in an hour or so . . . Yes, I love you, too . . . Goodbye." Amanda hung the phone up. She rose and went to look out the window. As she stared out into the street, she heard the door open, a moment later her husband stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her.

"I went down to the clinic just like you asked me to. I passed the exam with flying colors! No adverse effects! Except a few stiff muscles." Amanda remained still. "Are you still mad at me for ditching the PTA lunch for the meet?"

"Lee, I am not upset with you for bailing on the lunch. I thought that getting the knack for doing normal things suited you. That's why I included you in the planning process. It's for an important cause. And if you'd gone with me today the rest wouldn't have happened."

"I understand that perfectly, sweetheart. But, as you've said; when we're at work, we have to behave like we're at work. This means doing my job."

"I know. I guess I'm still a little rattled from earlier."

"Amanda, the odds are usually in my favor. That guy a nutcase. He got one lucky punch in and made use of the resources around him. I don't need a month on Pfaff's couch to know that."

"Don't bet on it, Scarecrow." Billy spoke up when he and Pfaff entered the room.

"Aw, Billy!"

"One session, Stetson. Two tops," Pfaff said. "We'll have Tutti Frutti. I heard that you like that." He handed Lee the medical order then left the room.

Billy looked from one of his agents to the other. "This has been one hell of a day. Take off and come back tomorrow afternoon. Get the psych evaluation over with in the morning."

"Billy, I don't need to- . . ."

"It's a direct order, Lee. We'll try to salvage the drug smuggling case then. Maybe your contact will call in again. Understood?"

"Understood."

"Good. I'm going to The Dubliner for a green beer. Care to join me? Billy asked.

"I think we'll just go home." Amanda smiled.

"Okay, but you're missing some good beer." Night you two."

"Good night, sir." Amanda closed the door behind Billy. "Oh, Stetson, you are a stubborn man. A special one, but stubborn to boot."

"Don't you ever forget that." He took her left hand and admired the three rings there. "I know what it took for you and our friends to help me today. Your love and loyalty mean everything to me."

Amanda loosened Lee's tie and lavished his lapels with her hands. There no hesitation as she became nestled into his arms and felt wonderful as he nuzzled her neck. She raised her head when she heard his voice.

"So, are we okay now?"

"We always were. I'm just so scared for you sometimes." She caressed his neck.

"There's a very fine line between our partnerships, you know?"

"Maybe we should establish our own organization." He countered. "Spouses and Spies Anonymous."

"Oh, brother."

One Week Later

Amanda and Jamie entered the kitchen carrying bags of groceries that they set on top of the counter. She glanced over at her husband and Phillip sitting at the table working on Phillip's homework. "How is your speech coming, Sweetheart?" She asked as she started to unload the bags while Jamie poured glasses of milk.

"It's cool, Mom! Lee is helping me add some German dialogue into it, to make it more authentic. It's going to be the best presentation of the fall of the Berlin Wall!"

Amanda smiled at her husband and he grinned back at her. Her heart filled with joy as she watched him help his stepson. It had taken time but he now seemed relaxed around the boys. No longer trying to fit in, he did fit in and he'd been participating more and more in what he called 'normal' activities.

Lee rose, walked over to kiss her lightly on the lips then refilled his coffee cup.

"Mom, the Berlin Wall up for a long time, n't it?" Jamie asked as he handed her a glass of milk.

"Yes, it . About 28 years."

"It a big impact on foreign policy for like seven presidents," Jamie said.

"That's right, Jamie," Amanda agreed.

"What's your point, worm brain?"

"Phillip." Lee chided. "Halten Sie es auf." (Stop it)

Phillip apologized. "Es tut mir Leid." (Sorry)

"Sometimes it takes a long time to resolve things through diplomatic relations. A program like 'Just Say No' is welcomed by the next administration and continued successfully."

"Mom, you have been working on Just say No to Drugs events for years now. Some kids at school think my friends and I are dorkus pneumonalgia for supporting it, but it's the right choice." Phillip stared at the tabletop.

"I'm proud of you, Phillip. Proud of both of you." Lee beamed.

"Phillip." Amanda gained her son's attention by placing her hand on his chin and looking him directly in the eyes. "The Just Say No Program is important to me for the same reason my job is. It is something that could make the world a better place for you and your brother. If it has given you boys the skills to resist peer pressure and other social influences, then an event that supports it like the scavenger hunt tomorrow is worth it."

"Mom, you're not gonna get mushy on us, are you?" Jamie shook his head.

"Mom, speaking of the hunt, Stacey just had her hair permed. She says that I need to bring an umbrella to walk her to the school."

"You won't have to walk far, Phillip, because a shuttle will take the teams from one school to another. But I'll get you an umbrella if it will make your friend happy."

'Hmmph, Phillip's new girlfriend is trying too hard to make an impression.'

"Thanks, Mom."

Amanda went to retrieve the umbrella. She found Dotty at the coat closet sorting through things. "Mother, what are you doing?"

"Oh, Amanda! You startled me. I just reorganizing this shelf. I left it in such a mess when I took down the bocce ball set that an unmemorable man encouraged me to buy long ago. You know, I donated the set to the garden club to use for their scenery.

Agnes so excited when you arranged to have the garden club do a display at the scavenger hunt. She also wanted me to thank you for allowing us to set it up at the middle school. It's very convenient for her since she lives nearby."

"I thrilled that the garden club decided to help sponsor the event."

"Yes, well. This shelf has not been the same since."

"That's okay.. I just need to grab an umbrella for Phillip. Then I'll help you reorganize it."

"Here's one." She handed her the umbrella.

"I think that this one is broken." Amanda looked fondly at the old umbrella in her hand.

"Okay, I'll just throw it out then." Dotty tried to take the umbrella.

"No, that's okay. I'll take care of it." Amanda pulled it back and cradled it in her arms. She ran her fingers around the brown trim of the umbrella before she put it back on the top shelf.

"Amanda, darling. Stop acting as if you're shielding a spy story. Lee told me a very charming tale about this umbrella and it most certainly not classified."

Amanda took her mother's hand and walked into the living room to sit down. "What did he tell you?"

"Well when I found out about your marriage, Lee doing his best to convince me that he a genuine addition to this family. Not that he had to, because long before that, I had said that he an eleven."

"Mother."

"One day we happened to be leaving at the same time and Lee generously offered to get my coat for me. When he opened the closet, he saw the umbrella on the shelf and picked it up. A faraway expression came over his face and then he gently put it back."

"He did?"

"I asked him what special about it and he said that it a prime example of your history together. He went on and told me that he hard on you in the beginning, that he pushed you away, until he realized that you had become the driving force in his life. You had a knack for getting into trouble, and helped each other out more and more often. That you'd gotten under his skin so to speak."

"I so happy when he realized that he needed my friendship, our partnership." Amanda sighed as she recalled all the times he tried to avoid working with her.

"He went on and said that the turning point had been a rainy day in Georgetown, when he driving a taxi cab undercover."

"Right, I'd decided since I n't needed at work I'd get a little shopping done in Georgetown. It had started raining and I carrying several bags, trying to hold up the umbrella and avoid stepping in the puddles."

"He saw you slip and fall on that wet street and could not contain his laughter. He knew then that helping you, protecting you very important to him. It fate, Amanda!"

"You're right. It fate that day I met him at the train station when there a thirty-five percent chance of rain and Dean didn't want to leave his car." Memories flooded her mind.

"Fate works in mysterious ways." Dotty took Amanda's hand and squeezed it. "I'll find another umbrella for Phillip after dinner."

"Thanks, Mother."

Moments later, the women walked into the kitchen, where the men in their lives hurried to clean up the breakfast nook. Amanda smiled when Lee winked at her.

"Come on, boys." Dotty called to her grandsons.

"We're not finished cleaning up yet," Phillip admitted.

"Mush Alert!" Dotty advised.

"Uh-oh!" Jamie didn't try to hide his disgust.

"Yeah, we're out of here!" Phillip added throwing a dishcloth on to the island..

Dotty left the room with the boys. Amanda stood tall and began to walk across the room. She put one foot almost directly in front of the other, moving with a light step. She shifted her weight from heel to toe, giving her hips a tango action with every few steps she took. When Amanda reached her husband, she kissed him, slowly and sensuously.

"I wonder if an umbrella can be bronzed?"

"Huh?"

"Just be quiet and kiss me."

Lee did not disappoint her. Reaching out, he cupped the back of her head in his palm and pulled her face to his. He held her gaze for a moment, feeling his chest tighten as she looked up at him with expectant eyes. Lowering to her, he brushed his mouth over hers, teasing her with the whisper of a touch, causing her lips to part as she gasped slightly. When she did, he gently nipped her bottom lip, suckling it for a moment before giving in to the temptation to cover her mouth fully with his. His tongue brushed over her mouth, gently demanding entry into the depths of her mouth. She willingly complied, letting him explore her for a moment as her hands clung to fistfuls of his shirt in a futile attempt to stay in control of the moment.

Saturday Morning

Amanda checked her clipboard of names outside the auditorium of the high school. As she read, she could put faces to many of the names. Playmates of the boys, teammates from the Bombers and Junior Trailblazers, along with neighbors. A network of people she had known over the years that had come out in support of their children and schools. People she valued as friends. The love of her life, which had just come up beside her and squeezed her waist. She had seen him out of the corner of her eye making his way toward her.

"Amanda, the first buses have arrived."

"Thanks for checking, sweetheart. The vice principal has just finished his speech."

"JUST SAY NO!" The chant could be repeatedly heard through the doors of the auditorium of the high school.

The crowd began to disperse through the doors of the auditorium but lined up in an orderly fashion to exit through the two doors leading outside. Upon entering the auditorium, volunteers assigned numbers to each participant of the scavenger hunt that corresponded to a number on a bus which they would board.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lee's arm raise. She could tell he going to point out the boys' location to her. Quickly, she draped his poised arm around her shoulder. "This is the time to blend in, Stetson. If the boys saw you pointing them out, they would never let you hear the end of it. I lucky when Phillip did not object to Mother going with his group."

"They just boarded one of the first buses." He squeezed her shoulder telling her he understood.

"They're on bus two which is headed to the middle school. We'll drive over there when we've finished with coordinating the departures."

The storm clouds had blown away just in time for the sun to glare on the windows of the last school bus as it pulled away. Amanda began to relax. She handed the keys to her Wagoneer to Lee. She felt him tense up as he grasped them. She turned to find out what had upset him. The blonde head of Francine sprang from one of the Agency vehicles that pulled up to the school. Amanda met her halfway on the path.

"No way, Francine. We're off the duty roster today."

"What's going on?" Lee asked.

"Please come with me to the van."

Francine opened the van to reveal the man who the Agency's contact in the drug smuggling operation.

"Tierney, what the hell happened to you?" Lee turned on the interior light in the van to get a better look at the informant's battered face.

"Marazzo is what happened to me. My boss, your elusive drug lord, found out that I your snitch, Scarecrow. He would have left me for dead, but decided to use me as a pigeon one last time."

Francine handed Lee a piece of paper. "Tierney brought this to the Agency. Does it mean anything to you, Lee?"

"I'm afraid it does. Amanda, can I see your clipboard?" He took her clipboard to read it.

"What's wrong?" Amanda felt a sudden dread invade the pit of her stomach.

"It's a list from the scavenger hunt."

"Oh my gosh. Which list?"

"The middle school." He said his eyes blazing.

"Mother and the boys are on their way to the middle school. . . .Francine. This list, the one that you handed Lee. It has letters circled and a note in the margin."

"It's a message, Amanda. The letters spell out heroin. Turn the list over, Lee."

Lee turned it over, browsed it, and then turned it over again. He fumed. "We've been tracking this guy down for a week and he's been playing us the whole time. The list on the reverse side has drugs or paraphernalia listed. The initial vowel or consonant corresponds to the letters that start the items on the scavenger hunt list."

Tierney's lank frame peered over Francine's shoulder. "The guy maniacal with the way he processed information. Data entry my responsibility. One day I collecting information to copy to a disk, when I found the lists of drugs in a hidden computer file."

"We ran it by the crypto boys. Mr. Tierney said that the lists he found in Marazzo's office consisted of alphabetized lists of drugs."

"The scavenger hunt list is alphabetical. That's the only thing we have to go on?" Amanda bit her lower lip.

"The two of you have solved cases in the Q Bureau with a lot less to begin with." Francine complimented.

"This is bad, Francine. Many of those items are accompanied by something that is edible or can be inhaled." Lee surmised.

"I'm going to call Billy to set up a scramble to the school. He's standing by at the Agency. Judging by the number of Tums he consumed when Tierney arrived, I'd say he knew something big would go down today."

Lee grabbed his wife's hand and headed for the Wagoneer. Amanda allowed Lee to assist her into their vehicle but held his hand in order to prevent him from closing the door. "What's wrong?"

"I work hard at being a good agent, Lee. But Marazzo outsmarted me."

"He outsmarted the two of us, Amanda. He must have had you followed to the printers or something. Our private life compromised and he will not get away with it. Trust me, hmm?"

"Always."

Amanda released Lee's hand and he closed the door. They drove away and minutes later arrived at the middle school. Amanda waved to Billy Melrose whom she spotted standing nearby.

"Hello, sir."

"Amanda, Scarecrow. Francine has filled me in and I have some other information that is disturbing."

"What is it, sir?"

"Laidlaw Bus Company's security guards called the locals. One of their drivers found bound and gagged in their garage."

"Marazzo could be posing as any one of them." Lee seethed.

Amanda shuffled through her paperwork and handed her boss a sheet.

"What's this?"

"The PTA, school district and bus company have had to come to an understanding when there is a transportation need like this. The bus drivers are working on overtime pay. They're driving not just students but chaperons. That made it easy for me to ask for the background checks of the drivers, and I have copies of their licenses."

"Thank goodness, Amanda." Lee said.

"Fielder, get to the parking lot and ID these people." Billy ordered.

"Yes, sir."

"Amanda, let me see what else you have."

Amanda laid out the lists and reviewed them with Billy while Lee paced.

"Thank you, Amanda . . . Duffy, take this sign in sheet and become familiar with it. Be prepared to be on the lookout for the law enforcement personnel on the list. There's Klaus from the Park Police, Fallon from the Bureau, and Austin from the NSA to name a few. We may need immediate manpower if an emergency should arise."

Fred Fielder returned. "Everyone checks out except for one driver. He's not with the bus. His bus is driven by the guy who reported assaulted."

"We need to execute a search for Marazzo." Billy directed. "Francine's verbal report indicated that he is focused on revenge against Lee. If he is here then he may not hesitate if takes his revenge against everyone in particular. Keep alert, people."

"We're taking the lead on this, Billy. My step-sons are in there."

"We know the layout of the building." Amanda thankful she an active member of the PTA and had been in and out of the schools for years and knew where to go.

"Okay. We'll cover the perimeter."

"Oh my gosh. Look." Amanda pointed to Jamie, safe and sound in the courtyard. She rushed to him, with Lee right beside her. "Hi, Jamie. Are you having fun?"

"Yes, Mom!"

"Mom, Lee. Isn't that? . . ." Jamie pointed toward Billy Melrose.

Lee put his arm around Jamie and walked as he talked softly. "Jamie, this is no drill. It's a Stetson Bravo Charlie Delta Priority."

"Oh my gosh. Are we in danger?"

"I want you to stay with Mr. Melrose as a precaution. Your mother and I will look for Phillip and your grandmother."

"Do you know where they are, Jamie?"

"Oh, Mom! We decided that splitting up would be best so that we could find more stuff."

"Okay, Sweetheart. Listen to the agents for me, okay?"

"Yes."

Amanda methodically searched the classrooms to find her family as well as anything suspicious. As she searched the fifth grade wing, she hoped that Lee having better luck as he searched the sixth grade wing. They'd agreed to meet in the gym and search it and the cafeteria together.

During Amanda's forage for clues, she found Phillip and Stacey standing in front of the school's trophy case.

"Hi Phillip, Stacey!"

"Hi, Mom!"

"Hi, Mrs. Stetson! Phillip just found the varsity letter from this list!" Stacey gestured to the paper in her hand.

"That's great! Stacey, could you excuse us for a second?"

Amanda pulled Phillip to the side of the case as Stacey moved further away to admire its contents.

"Mom?"

"Phillip? Whatever were you thinking? I expected you to stay in the group with your brother and grandmother."

"Geez, Mom, I thinking that I on a date."

"Phillip, we have guidelines about group dating until you're sixteen! Your birthday is still several months away!"

"Aw, Mom, this group doesn't count!"

"We will discuss this later. Something has happened here that is agency related and Lee and I have some work to do. You remember what you learned in your Agency class, right?"

"Yes, Mom!"

"Good. Now I want you to take Stacey outside and wait there with your brother. He's with Mr. Melrose."

"Okay."

Phillip began to escort his friend outside while Amanda continued with her quest. She completed her canvas of one corridor and turned a corner to move into another. She entered the next classroom.

"Mother!"

"Hello, dear."

"Where are Agnes and Mildred? I thought that they would stay here after they set up the garden club display?"

"I sent them for some refreshments. Agnes kept on saying, 'Tell me why we're doing this again?' I thought that the poor dear was losing her mind until Mildred admitted that they went out for an early lunch and had a few. Honestly, Amanda!"

"Mother, she just has to learn how to . . ."

"Just say No!" They said together and shared a laugh.

"Mother, I have something serious to discuss with you. I have reason to believe that a criminal whom Lee and I have been investigating has infiltrated the scavenger hunt. He may try to force his way in or quietly put his plan into motion. The problem is, I don't know what he has in mind. I'm not sure if he knows himself. I don't know if he'll try to harm one of us directly. I'm worried because he has access to illegal drugs. We have agents looking for toxins and I have to search this room for evidence of any sign that he has been here."

Suddenly, a man entered the room abruptly. "You won't have to look far, Mrs. Stetson!"

"Mother, get back!" Dotty ran behind the garden club display and squatted down. "Marazzo. I can see the headlines now. Drug Kingpin Just Says No to Drug Reform at a Local Rally. You're pathetic!"

She reached for her purse that lay on a desk between them. Marazzo grabbed it before she could and then he pulled a gun. He flung her purse into the hall.

Amanda said a silent prayer for her mother. She didn't see her but Amanda knew her mother must be behind the table to her right. The surface had been covered in green felt, with plants and flowers placed to the front of the long industrial folding table. To the rear, four tri-folding display boards detailed the garden club's activities. Each one of the other boards displayed contests sponsored by the club. Poems, essays, and posters marked as winners adorned on their respective boards. Beneath the front of the table, lattice work held catalog items available through the garden club. Amanda saw movement in her peripheral vision. She noticed the largest wooden bocce ball beginning its silent roll across the green felt of the table. She needed a distraction. She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"LEE! WE'RE RIGHT HERE!"

Amanda hoped Lee had heard her scream and watched Marazzo as he pivoted toward the door. She picked up the heavy bocce ball, gave it her best pitch, and hit Marazzo on the base of his skull. He fell forward to the floor on his knees. Another bocce ball came from her mother's direction and knocked the gun out of his hand.

Moments later, Lee stopped just inside the doorway. Dotty came up to him and he put his arm around her. "Lee, you just missed the action. I believe you would have called it a Stetson Alpha Delta Sequence but it most certainly was not a scenario! It was nothing like the examples Mr. Beaman taught us in class."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. We're fine!"

Lee watched as Amanda checked Marazzo's pulse, then he assisted her up from a squatting position. He held both women in a tight grasp. "Amanda?"

"I'm okay, Lee. Are you sure that you're okay, Mother?"

"Yes, I am, Amanda."

"Dotty, I think that I can speak for the two of us when I say that I'm sorry that this had to intrude on our personal lives."

"Oh, Lee, Amanda, you are not to blame. Of course, the reason that The Agency became involved with him matters to you. What makes it personal is that this horrible man targeted our children and ruined our garden club display. . . "

"How can you be sure, Mother?"

"I'm no expert, Amanda. But one of those plants on the floor does not contain your garden variety of grass."

"Oh my gosh!"

smk smk smk smk smk smk smk smk smk smk smk smk smk smk smk

Amanda and her family rallied outside the front entrance of the school. She released the hug that had been a group effort just as Francine walked by with a mumbling Marazzo in handcuffs. "Fall again, mount again, and learn how to count again."

"We'll be right back." Amanda told her mother and sons as she took Lee's hand and followed the pair.

"Francine, what is he talking about?" Amanda asked as she and Lee walked in step with them.

"A baker's dozen of ABCs. The Stetsons will be brought to their knees." Marazzo muttered.

Francine nudged her prisoner harder. "We've found thirteen things laced with drugs or drug paraphernalia."

"A baker's dozen. What' s that?" Lee asked as he grabbed Marazzo's arm.

"Yeah, that's right. I only had time to hide thirteen items before I saw Mrs. Stetson and that other crazy broad."

"Francine, get him to the medics, then take him in. I want him in a holding cell within the hour." Billy said as he walked up to the foursome.

TAG

Amanda stood at the sink filling up a pot of water. She paused and welcomed the breeze carrying in the scent of the early summer flowers blooming beneath the open window. She smiled when she heard a baseball making contact with a bat, which pleased her to know that her sons starred as the key players. Placing the pot on the stove, Amanda shared some salad ingredients she fixed with Lee, who had been seated at the breakfast bar speaking on the phone. Dotty walked into the kitchen, opened a drawer, and wondered aloud. Where are those placemats with the lovely floral pattern?"

About to tell her mother where they were Dotty found them and went into the dining room. She returned a minute later to get plates, glasses and silverware. While her mother finished the table settings, she continued making the salad. Dotty walked back into the room and stood next to Amanda.

"Yes, sir, the Jersey shore would be a nice change of pace. . . You have mentioned Avon-By-The-Sea and the large house a block and a half from the beach . . ." Lee spoke into the phone.

Dotty took the salad from Amanda and brought it into the dining room. On her return trip, she stopped at the refrigerator for the salad dressing.

"The third week in July sounds manageable . . .Yes I will . . .Goodbye, sir."

Lee hung up the phone and winked at Dotty. He went to the wine rack and picked out a bottle of wine. Then went into the dining room.

"Amanda?"

"Yes, Mother?"

"Was Lee on the phone with a travel agent?"

"No, Mother."

"But he has plans for a family vacation?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Far away from Virginia?"

"Yes."

"We do have beaches here, darling."

"We do."

Lee returned to the kitchen with three wine glasses and set them down on the island. He popped the cork and poured the wine.

"But if you were not talking to an agent, a travel agent, then who was on the phone, Lee?"

"The colonel."

"The colonel?"

"Mm hmm."

"Your uncle?"

"That's right."

"You were planning a vacation to include your uncle?"

"The location actually his idea. It's a rental owned by someone he met while stationed in Ohio. The guy a naval officer stationed on an army base during the war. My uncle befriended him and kept in touch. Doc's family isn't using it and suggested that the colonel bring his family."

Lee raised his glass. "A toast." Amanda and Dotty raised theirs. "To family vacations."

"I think that it sounds wonderful. You've both been working hard putting closure on that drug case. Sending that horrible man to the psych ward at St. Elizabeth's Hospital was a feat."

"Many more of his men went to jail, Mother. The drug ring became dismantled."

"All the more reason to relax on a vacation. It's very sweet of you and Robert to arrange it, Lee."

"It's nothing."

"Yes it is, Sweetheart. It's simple. It's . . . perfectly NORMAL!"

"It is, isn't it? I'm normal." Lee grinned from ear to ear.

END


End file.
